


I'm In Love With A Vampire

by mymermaidstory



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones is the vampire, M/M, Overprotective Bones, Vampire AU, Vampire!Bones, Vampires, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymermaidstory/pseuds/mymermaidstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy was one of the greatest vampire hunters in the country, along with his vampire hunting group "Georgia Blood". This is of course, until he is turned into a vampire himself and brutally murders the rest of his group. Wrecked with guilt and anger, he becomes a recluse in an old destroyed shack, having become somewhat of a local legend. When a young boy named Pavel goes to investigate the shack, Leonard learns that a soulmate is life changing, even for a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Georgia Blood

The alarm on Leonard’s side table blared at him. The doctor grumbled angrily and practically shoved the thing onto the floor. Today was the day Leonard McCoy and his group were gonna go hunting. But they didn’t hunt what ordinary people hunted.

Leonard McCoy hunted vampires.

His group, codenamed “Georgia Blood”, was the only vampire hunting group in San Francisco. This was mostly because normal people just didn’t seem to believe in those blood thirsty monsters that crawled through windows at night. Leonard was the leader with his ex wife Natalie being his second in command. Secretly, Leonard often wished one of those fanged fuckers would take her in the middle of the night.

"BONES! Get you ass up! The vamps are comin’ out!" His partner in crime, Alexander shouted at him. Unwillingly, Leonard managed to get himself and dressed, walking out into the Georgia Blood main room. There was Leonard, his horrible Ex Wife, Alexander, a sniper named Sarek, and probably the strongest of the group, George Kirk.

"Took you long enough, Bones! Reports are flooding in of a giant nest located in Muir Woods." George commented as he was running his silver blade through a sharpener. Leonard rolled his eyes and picked up his gun. This shotgun was his baby, Joanna he often called it. This gun contained bullets of his own design - wooden with a silver core.

"So are we gonna do this?" Sarek asked in his usual monotonous tone and Leonard smirked.

"Lets roll."

The group of them walked out into the darkness, wooden stake crossbows and silver blades ready for the kill. The glow of the full moon shown down on them like a spotlight. Traveling further and further into Muir Woods, Leonard began to hear noises, a mumbling and growling sound. It was only when Alexander stepped on and broke a large stick that all hell broke loose. An entire stream of vampires erupted from a large cave.

"DAMMIT SHOOT THE BASTARDS!" Leonard shouted wildly, firing his gun at any and every monsterous vampire.  This was the most amount of vampires any of them had ever seen. Everything in their hunt seemed to be going in their favor until George was dragged into the cave by three female vampires. "GEORGE!" Leonard shouted and ran after him, everyone else killing every vampire thrown at them. Unfortunately, by the time he reached George, the vampires had already drained him dry.

"GODDAMMIT NO!" Leonard cried out and one female vampire looked up at him. A dark smile crossed her face before she immediately pinned him to a tree. The female lowered her head into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply.

"You have strong, deep southern blood…" The vampire purred into his ear, pinned Leonard even harder against the tree. And then, in a blurred moment, she sunk her fangs into the soft skin of Leonard’s neck. Leonard screamed in pain, causing everyone to turn towards the sound but he shook his head.

"RUN NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!!" The group ran away from the nest as fast as they could, sadly leaving Leonard to the mercy of the female feeding on him. She was drinking him slowly, as if she was trying to savor the moment. "Get off of me!!" He growled loudly, trying to knock the vampire off him in any way he could. The bitch just laughed.

"Oh please…. I’m giving you a gift, dear McCoy." She whispered before reattaching herself on his neck.


	2. A Vampire's Anger

Tears began to fall from his eyes, tears that had never been shed before. His world began to go dark, the doctor’s vision fading. He would accept death with delight, for his short life was fucked up enough as it was. However, just as he was on the edge of death, the vampire pressed her wrist to his lips, a warm liquid flowing into his mouth. It tased of the sweetest and most delicious chocolate he had ever tasted…. But when he felt his heart begin to slow and his body go cold, it was only then that he realized what was happening.

"NO!" He screamed and detached himself from her wrist. The vampire dropped him and he collapsed in on himself. The vampire’s blood began surging through his body, regenerating all the dead tissue, but killing his heart in the process. The pain burned through his being and he screamed to the heavens. Leonard McCoy was dying… And yet he was being given a whole new life.

Leonard’s heart stopped the moment his scream was silenced. He stopped breathing and his entire body went rigid. 

His beautiful eyes that were once a light brown had changed to a blood thirsty reddish gold.

He woke up in his whole new being two nights later. His eyes scanned the area where he was, which seemed to be a small shed. It was only when he recognized the guns on the wall that it struck him. He was back in the Georgia Blood house. Leonard shot up in bed, his brand new vampire senses detecting the smell of blood. It made him sick that he was actually craving blood. He could hear voices in the next room and he practically kicked down the door, the rest of the group jumping out of their seats.

"Bones! You’re alive!" Alexander exclaimed and stepped closer. That turned out to be a very bad idea for Leonard lurched out and bit a large chunk of Alexander’s neck off, drinking him dry. Sarek and Natalie screamed in horror, but Leonard shut them up before they could do anything. He snapped Natalie’s neck and fed from Sarek, killing all three remaining members in less than a minute. Leonard was stained in blood, the burning hunger inside him sated for now. And then the realization of what he just did struck him.

"Oh God.." Leonard cried out, dropping to his knees and clutched his head, screaming bloody murder. God, he could feel them inside his mind, their blood filling his dead veins, When he cried, he was in even more shock when he discovered that his tears were no longer clear liquid. Now, Leonard McCoy cried blood. Guilt and rage began to overtake him and he crashed through the house, destroying anything and everything that ever meant anything to him.

Leonard McCoy was now a vampire. A blood thirsty, horrifying vampire.

For 28 years, Leonard never ventured out of his destroyed shed, feeding off animals and human passerbys. That is, until one night he heard a voice that would change his immortal life forever.

"Come on Gaila! I do not vant to go in zere!" The boy whispered to his friend and the girl shook her head.

"Pavel, don’t be a little whining bitch and get in there! You know the legend, the vampire only takes girls!" The girl, whom Leonard had identified as Gaila, shouted and shoved the boy inside the door.


	3. Are You Afraid?

Leonard hid behind the door, his red-gold eyes watching the trembling boy enter his domain. All the boy had on him was a flashlight, a wooden stake, and the clothes on his back. Leonard couldn't help but laugh, for the boy reminded him a bit of George when he first joined Georgia Blood.... 

"Gaila, I am not enjoying zis!" The boy called out to the girl and she groaned loudly.

"Pavel Chekov, grow some Russian balls and check the place out!" She shouted back at him. Leonard watched the boy shuffle through his domain, terrified down to his very core. It was only when the light of the flashlight shone onto the boy's face that Leonard's eyes widened. He knew he was dead, but he could swear he felt his heart begin to beat again when he saw the boy's face. Something deep down inside Leonard was awakened, something he had never felt before in all his life. Using his incredible speed, Leonard zoomed behind Pavel and slammed the door shut, causing the boy to spin around in fear and cry out. Leonard could hear the girl scream outside but he didn't care. The vampire then zoomed close to the boy and pinned him against the wall, hands on either side of the boy's head.

 _His eyes... Oh God his eyes.._ Leonard couldn't stop staring into them. They were filled with fear and the beginnings of tears, but they were a shade of blue that seemed to penetrate Leonard's undead soul. 

"P-p-please, do not hurt me! I vill to anything you vant, please!" The boy began to beg... He was fucking  _begging..._ Leonard couldn't help but feel a little weak in the knees.

"Oh trust me... No harm will come to you.." Leonard said, his voice a bit rougher than normal. He extended a callused hand that brushed Pavel's cheek and the boy tensed. Leonard knew it was a natural reaction, but it still stung a bit. The boy stared at the vampire before him, trembling violently. Their eyes never left each other and after nearly a minute of silence, Pavel spoke up.

"Who are you?" The young Russian asked with terror in his voice. Leonard smiled, his fangs clearly being shown.

"I used to be human. I used to hunt those of my kind. I used to have a normal life until I became this monster. I got nothin left but my bones." Leonard growled lowly, a pang of sadness wrecking through him. Pavel began to relax slightly, noticing the sadness in his voice. Leonard sighed loudly and sped off, opening the door in the process and the girl rushed in. Pavel was frozen with fear, still completely flat against the wall.

"Oh my god, Pavel are you ok!? What happened?!" Gaila shouted, shaking Pavel as if to wake him from a trance.

"I-I just met ze wampire who lived here.." Pavel said quietly and Gaila looked at him as if he had a second head.

"Ok, you must've hit your head or something. The vampire thing is a joke, lets get out of here!" She said scared, grabbing Pavel and dragging him out the door and running away as fast as she could. Leonard watched the two speed off and still tried to figure out what it was about that boy that he couldn't get out of his mind.


	4. What Is It About You?!

Leonard stared at their shadows as they slowly disappeared into the darkness. Pavel Chekov… That name had a certain ring to it. For the next few days, Leonard was haunted by the feelings he got from watching the boy. He had lost himself in Pavel’s eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to pull him in. After 28 years of complete solitude and holing up in the demolished shed, Leonard finally left his home. He knew that he had to be back there by sun rise, however, but he needed to see the boy again. Leonard zoomed through the woods, following the faint lingering scent of adrenaline and fear, tracking the boy to a large facility in the center of the city. There were thousands of people all over this facility and Leonard’s mouth was drooling. All the fresh blood, all those beating hearts, it was like a buffet for him. But he was here for one reason only. Inhaling deeply, he found the scent of Pavel Chekov once again and zoomed through the crowd, entering the facility.

Meanwhile, Gaila was still trying to get answers out of Pavel after days of just getting terrified mumbles.

"Ok, so you’re telling me that there was an actual vampire in that shed?!" Gaila asked dumbfounded. Pavel nodded furiously, his hands starting to tremble slightly at the thought.

"Yes! He vas zere! He vas tall, about 6 feet tall. He had fangs, Gaila, fangs! But…. But ze vay he looked at me, I’we newer seen anyone look at me like zat." Pavel said breathlessly. Gaila scoffed and stared at him.

"So what exactly are we gonna do? Should we tell Jim that the vampire who possibly killed his dad is now flirting with you?" Gaila asked sarcastically and Pavel’s eyes went wide, shaking his head no.

"Nyet! If Jim knew zat wampires vere still around, he vould lose his mind!" Pavel protested and Gaila sighed.

"Alright, have it your way. Just get some rest, ok? You’re gonna fail your classes if you don’t get some sleep." She said calmly and patted Pavel on the head before leaving his dorm. Pavel laid back onto his bed and sighed loudly, knowing exactly what it was that he saw. However, when he heard his door slam open, fear washed through him once again.

Leonard stood in the doorway, his red-gold eyes locking onto the boy. Pavel went stiff, his eyes wide with fear, unknowing of what was going to happen.

"HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Pavel screamed but Leonard clamped his hand over the boy’s mouth, the Russian still shouting underneath.

"Dammit Kid, shut up! I’m not gonna hurt you!" Leonard growled, making sure the kid’s eyes were locked with his. "What is it about you?!" Leonard asked partially to himself. When the boy finally stopped fighting and shut up, Leonard removed his hand with Pavel still shaking in fear.

"I-i-i’m just a normal kid! I hawen’t done anyzing to you! Please let me go!" Pavel pleaded and Leonard cocked his head.

"You’re not just any kid! There is something about you that has drawn me to you!" Leonard tightened his grip, "WHAT IS IT?!" Leonard growled even louder and Pavel whimpered, trembling underneath Leonard’s strong hands. Leonard then leaned in close, resting his head in the crook of Pavel’s neck and inhaled deeply. The kid smelled so good, Leonard’s mouth began to water. But he knew he couldn’t harm him if his own immortal life depended on it. It was at that moment that Pavel’s roommate, Hikaru Sulu, walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sulu screamed and Leonard immediately jumped off the bed and leapt out through the open window. Pavel’s chest was heaving and Sulu looked at Pavel with fear on his face. "Dude, oh my god, are you ok?!" Pavel just stared out the window with wide eyes. In that split second, Pavel wasn’t scared of the vampire.


End file.
